La fabuleuse histoire de Poulpo et Sniffle
by Powine
Summary: Gros délire de moi-même ... One-shot délirant, racontant la plus fabuleuse histoire qui aie été contée ... l'histoire d'une pieuvre du désert et d'un chien...


Vous l'avez rêvée, la voilà ! la plus merveilleuse histoire d'amour jamais contée entre … bon vous verrez

Les personnages créés par JK.Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, ni Poulpo qui est la propriété de Lapieuvredudesert. Par contre Aryel et Ipouk sont à moi !

Je ne touche évidemment aucun argent avec cette fic.

* * *

Dans le désert, there is personne, sauf …

Poulpo la pieuvre reposait sous son cactus favori, au beau milieu de son désert, rêvant de son magnifique , que dis-je, sublimissime Sirius Black, l'étoile qui brillait en son cœur pur de jeune pieuvre.

A ce moment précis, la sortant de cette douce rêverie, son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda le numéro qui s'affichait et, au comble de la joie s'écria :

"WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo !"

Elle décrocha, discuta un petit moment et raccrocha, l'air totalement euphorique. Son cousin Calamaury le calamar du lac de Poudlard l'invitait à passer les vacances chez lui !

" Yeah et triple Yeah", s'écria-t-elle, ravie," je vais revoir mon cousin préféré ! "

Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Calamaury… Lac … Poudlard… Harry Potter… Sirius Black !

Et Poulpo, sous un tel choc de bonheur, s'évanouit dans son brûlant désert…

Deux heures plus tard

Elle se réveilla, toujours aussi heureuse, mais se demandant tout de même si elle n'avait point rêvé… Mais non ! Elle allait vraiment à Poudlard pour les vacances…

Tout en dansant de joie, elle ouvrit sa valise orange et y déposa les affaires nécessaires pour les vacances. Puis elle appela le Service Aérien des Créatures Magiques et Marines Aérophiles, (SACMMA ) afin de réserver sa place pour Poudlard (destination très demandée, vu son lac. ).

L'avion se posa près du cactus de Poulpo, et dernière, s'écriant "Youpii !" sauta dans l'avion.

3h de vol et plusieurs milliers de km plus tard et loin …

Poulpo descendit de l'avion, pleine d'entrain. Courant joyeusement ( N/A : Vous voyez une pieuvre courir, vous ?), elle se remémorait ses souvenirs d'enfance, tout ce temps passé avec ce cher Calamaury…

" POULPO ! " s'écria une voix qu'elle connaissait bien;

" CALAMAURY !" répondit-elle, apercevant son cousin.

Et ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras respectifs, tous deux aussi ému l'un que l'autre.

Le lendemain …

Poulpo bronzait, allongée sur un matelas pneumatique à la surface du lac.

En apparence.

En réalité, elle songeait à son plan d'approche du sexyssime Sniffle.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas le grand chien noir qui la fixait depuis la berge.

POV de Sniffle

Dieu qu'elle est belle… Calamaury n'avait pas menti, Poulpo est bien la plus belle créature au monde. Mais hélas mon pauvre Sirius, tu n'es qu'un chien. ( N/A : on va dire que Sirius n'est pas mort, il est juste transformé en chien à vie…c'est plus pratique.) Regarde la, elle, magnifique pieuvre… et toi, vieux cabot répugnant. Tous les strangulots du lac lui font la cour… tu ne fais pas le poids mon vieux, et tu n'as aucune chance avec elle.

A la surface du lac …

Ipouk le strangulot charmeur s'approcha doucement du matelas de la jeune (et tant convoitée ) Poulpo. Il s'adressa à elle d'une manière délicate, et la complimenta durant un long moment.

Poulpo commençait à trouver le temps long, de plus Ipouk était carrément collant et inintéressant. ( N/A : les strangulots, c'est trop pas sex…)

Plus bas, dans les profondeurs du lac …

Aryel la sirène faisait les 100 pas … heu non brasses, tremblant de rage. SON Ipouk, SON merveilleux Ipouk faisait la cour à cette étrangère qui avait dû l'ensorceler. Une idée malsaine lui traversa l'esprit :

"Je vais la faire tomber de son matelas," pensa-t-elle, "elle perdra toute sa splendeur et Ipouk reviendra vers moi."

Elle éclata d'un rire démoniaque et nagea vers la surface. Elle se cacha derrière un nénuphar et, au moment choisi …

PLOUFF ! Poulpo tomba dans l'eau sombre du lac

"Chouette", pensa-t-elle, "me voilà débarrassée de ce crétin !"

Mais sur la berge, Sniffle paniquait : Sa belle Poulpo était tombée à l'eau et risquait de se noyer ! ( N/A : je sais, ce n'est pas très cohérent. ) N'écoutant que son courage, Sniffle plongea dans le lac, nageant au secours de sa belle.

Poulpo regagnait l'antre de Calamaury, l'air morne, quand soudain, une ombre noire la happa hors de l'eau, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était allongée sur l'herbe de la rive, un magnifique chien noir penché au-dessus d'elle… Sniffle !

" N'aie pas peur", dit-il de sa belle voix grave, "je t'ai sauvé… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi… Si tu savais… Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…"

Poulpo n'en revenait pas : son bien aimé l'aimait également.

" Merci de m'avoir sauvée", lui répondit-elle," mais… moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime depuis toujours."

Sniffle se pencha au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Poulpo répondit à ce baiser avec fougue et passion, qui se prolongea et STOP ! ( N/A : imaginez la suite… un lemon animal, ça me dépasse.)

Si vous vous inquiétez pour Aryel et Ipouk, et bien sachez que Ipouk se rendit compte qu'Aryel était l'amour de sa vie et l'épousa.

FIN

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? que ça vous aie plu ou non … review pliiiiiiz

bisouilles à tout le monde :)


End file.
